As Before
by Chleo-Blw
Summary: Prend place à la fin du 3x15. Et si Damon, pour une fois, montrer un peu ses sentiments ? Et s'il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant ? OS Bromance.


**Un petit OS sur la relation compliquée des deux Salvatore. Prend place à la fin du 3x15, quand Damon et Stefan parlent d'Elena. Et si Damon avait décidé d'être un peu plus démonstratif avec son frère ? Enjoy ! xoxo **

* * *

><p><span>POV Externe : <span>

La journée avait été chargée en émotions pour tout le monde.

Pour Elena, tout avait commencé dès le matin, quand elle s'était rendue au manoir des Salvatore et où elle avait découvert Rebekah et Damon trop proches l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme avait alors ressentit une énorme pointe de jalousie. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Damon puisse lui faire ça, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne le comprenait pas, elle ne le comprenait plus. Il semblait être redevenu le même qu'avant, à coucher avec toutes les filles passantes, à faire du mal aux autres … Puis Elena c'était faite enlevé par Elijah, le seul des Originaux pour qui elle avait encore un peu d'estime. Elle avait été prise en otage par la Barbie Originelle, avait appris que la mère de Bonnie était en transition que ses meilleures amies lui en voulaient. Dur pour une humaine …

Pour Stefan et Damon, la journée avait été aussi intense. Ils avaient dû gérer leurs sentiments pour l'humaine, il avait dû s'associer comme avant. Avant le départ de Stefan, avant l'arrivée de Klaus et avant le retour des Originaux.

POV Damon :

Alors que j'allais quitter ma salle de bain, j'entendis Stefan qui arrivait.

-Elle est en sécurité ? demandais-je malgré moi.

-Elijah a bel et bien tenu sa promesse. Rebakah l'a laissée partir …

-Bien.

Après un court instant de silence, mon petit frère reprit :

-Tu sais, tu peux tromper qui tu veux Damon, mais pas moi. Tu peux dire que tu ne l'aimes plus, que toute cette histoire ne t'a pas affecté. Mais se que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, c'est que tu étais prêt à ce qu'Elena te haïsse pour la garder en vie. Tu préfère qu'elle t'ignore totalement plutôt que de la voir morte.

-Elle doit haïr l'un de nous Stefan, dis-je d'un ton que je voulais distant. C'est fait maintenant.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, avoua-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

-Tu veux redevenir le Stefan d'avant et je respecte ça. Je sais que tu ne veux plus être le tueur, que tu veux être le bon Stefan. Et le rôle du méchant me va tellement mieux, ajoutais-je en levant mon verre.

-Non. Non, cette part de moi est définitivement morte.

-Tu crois vraiment ? fis-je, sarcastique. Depuis quand tu n'as pas bu du sang humain ? lui demandais-je en plissant les yeux.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux, déglutit péniblement et quand enfin il parla, sa voix tremblée.

-Depuis que j'ai emmené Elena sur le pont Wickery …

POV Stefan : 

J'avais avoué ça dans un murmure. Damon me regarda en souriant, et je vis briller une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. De la tendresse ? Comme quand on était humain, quand la vie était plus simple, comme quand, après une dispute avec notre père, il me disait que tout allait bien, même si je le savais, il avait reçu des gifles à ma place. En une fraction de secondes, je vis le Damon humain, le Damon qui je le savais, serait toujours là pour moi, malgré nos disputes trop fréquentes en ce moment.

-Comment tu as su ? lui demandais-je en sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux.

-Tu sais, je t'ai côtoyé pendant presque 146 ans, je te connais mieux que personne, _petit frère._

Il venait de m'appeler « petit frère ». Je restais muet quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

-En fait, tu te sens tellement coupable que tu ne peux plus en boire. Donc ne me dis pas « cette » partie de toi est morte, ne me ment pas Stefan.

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien. J'avais les yeux humides et tout se que j'espérais, c'est que mon frère ne le remarque pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit se que je voulais cacher, qu'il comprenne se qu'Elena n'avait pas su comprendre. Mais c'était peine perdue.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être quelqu'un d'autre quand tu es avec moi. Tu peux faire croire se que tu veux à Elena, moi je ne suis pas dupe. N'oublie pas que quand on été humain, tu me disais tout. Tu n'as pas réellement changé en fait.

Alors qu'il commençait à marcher vers la porte, je le retins :

-Tu l'aimes Damon.

Il se retourna et répondit :

-Oui. Mais elle ne veut pas de moi.

Il revint sur ses pas, se planta de nouveau devant moi et dit :

-Je l'aime oui, c'est vrai. Mais il y a une personne que j'aime plus qu'Elena …

-Rebekah ? hésitais-je.

POV Damon : 

Je posais mes mains sur ses épaules. Je ne me reconnaissais vraiment plus. Moi, Damon, le méchant, le cœur de pierre, j'allais dire quelque chose que je ne dirais sûrement plus jamais de ma longue vie. Quand Stefan dit le nom de la Barbie Originelle, je souris furtivement.

-Non. Cette personne c'est toi Stefan, lui avouais-je. Je me ferais toujours du soucis pour toi, que tu sois un éventreur, un martyr, ou le bon vieux model de vertu que tu étais avant. Tu es mon frère, et même si parfois je te déteste tellement que j'ai envie de t'arracher la tête, je ne le ferais jamais. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tu es la seule chose qui me rattache à ma vie d'avant, et tu es le seul qui ne m'ai jamais vraiment tourné le dos. Tu es mon petit frère, et s'il me reste une seule chose que père m'a apprise, c'est que je dois veiller sur toi et veiller à se qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Je vis plusieurs expressions passées successivement sur le visage de mon petit frère : l'étonnement, l'incompréhension, et enfin une lueur de bonheur passa dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment partit, je savais que devant moi se trouvait le Stefan qui avait encore des sentiments. J'en eu la confirmation quand je sentis les deux bras forts de mon frère qui m'enserraient.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Damon, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà :) ! Une review pour me dire se que vous en pensez, si sa vous a plu. J'ai voulu exploiter un autre trait de caractère de Damon, on ne le voit pas souvent comme sa après tout. Si beaucoup de personne apprécie ce OS, je pourrais peut être en refaire un autre, n'ayant aucun lien avec celui ci, pour créer un petit recueil, qu'en pensez vous ? Je laisse cette fiction ouverte ? <strong>


End file.
